Shock of their lives
by jboy44
Summary: adopted and rewritten form Justice237. years have past sense Rex left for the future. Max and Zoe have grown and planned on joining a dig site to reunite with there Friend Meena but next thing they know, magic stone tablet tells them a story, there is an evil dragon crashing down on top of them, Max is revealed to be a demigod spawn of Anubis! now they have to save the world again
1. Chapter 1

At a dig site

Meena sitting down on a rock in grey shorts, white socks brow nshows a grey top with pockets and a brown hat, checking her laptop, she smiled as she saw a messages form Max and Zoe, "Five long years sense we last meet face to face. And now thanks to me sponsoring this dig here in Egypt we'll meet again!.. the two who captured my heart." She said with a sigh as she brought up a picture of Max and Zoe red and holding hands not logn after Rex left.

she sighed thanks to being the only ones they could really go to after all they had been through the two soon stopped fighting and became inseparable, and soon became a couple, "they became a couple … As they should have after All if Seth had acted right Rex wouldn't have been here and the dinosaur never would have happened.. and I never would have meet them"

Meena sighed at how bitter a truth that was if one man had not chosen evil she wouldn't have been free that day, she wouldn't have meet Max who treated her like she was just a girl, and Zoe who now understood the realities of being a princess. Two simple actions she couldn't forget. She know it wasn't meant to be but she couldn't help but fall for both of them.

she sighed as she closed the labtop with a sigh and got off the rock and walked over to something they found it was a stone tablet with a lighting bolt on it, it was built in to a wall. With strange writing no one could understand or translate.

That is when a jeep bulled up and out popped Spike, an Aki Taylor.

Followed by Max who was now dressed in a red shirt black pants and grey shoes he ran his hand through his now shorter hair the cute boy had grown in to a handsome man as Meena blushed.

Followed behind was Zoe dressed in a yellow tank top yellow sport shorts, green knee high stockings and green boots she quickly grabbed Max's arm as she flipped her flowing pink hair.

the cute girl had grown in to a pretty young woman.

Meena had to shake her head as she walked over to them and bowed, "It has been to long my friends time has been very kind to the two of you!"

Max nodded before he noticed to stone table in the wall and something drew him to it and he touched it and in a moment it glow making everyone jump back.

Zoe blinked and said, "NO NO WE HAD ENOUGH MAGICAL STONES FOR A LIFE TIME!"

The stone table then showed images in the style of Egyptian tomb drawings as it spoke narrating it's story.

It showed the gods of Egypt falling one by one to a pure black dragon, "the time of gods most even come to an end. When their people fallen and lost the right to there fate the gods grow weaker! And weaker allowing them to fall to the black dragon!"

the image then showed Anubis holding a gem making it shine as seven jackals jumped out form his shadow and attacked the dragon with him, " but as the gods fell there power entered the rest so when it was done to Anubis the goth of the death was at full power once more using magic the lord of life and death cast a sealing spell.

the red gem shined as the tablet said, "the gem of death with Anubis' soul it's self became part of locked the dragon to one jail cell as seven jackals demigods were spawned form the lord of death's shadow. This seven were the keys, when one drew there last breath the seal would weaken the black dragon was locked within one location, chained so the Gem was out of it's reach."

The images now showed the seven jackal's becoming human children as it said, "with the last moment of freedom Anubis had he scattered his jackals through time to be reborn as human children so that no too were in the same location at once. Stopping them form all dying at once."

the image now showed Anubis being sucked into his Gem, "But This was a mistake made in a time of panic as Anubis soul was now part of the gem the holder would have all the might of the lord of life and death! Fearing the Black dragon getting free and getting the gem to be free to destroy all the Jackal seven were one by one drawn to go to try and get the Gem back form the dungeon!"

the image now showed Anubis as a ghostly figure over someone, "with the bet that if the dragon was still trapped all the might of Anubis could destroy it instead of just release it! But with time this became a pipe dream."

the image showed the dragon burning jackals with it's fire as the tablet said, "the dragon through time grow smarter learning it's prison knowing that the more of the jackal seven that died the more freedom he was given he also sensed the power of the gem wanting to us it to burn the world as the seven fears. Thanks to the distance of time keeping them apart each jackal faced the dragon one at a time and were out matched. Till only one jackal remained."

the tablet stopped glowing as Max moved his hand away he looked at it for a moment he saw a mix between a human hand and a jackal paw before shaking his head to see it normal. "… Well now…"

Aki hugged her husband, "… Well that's ominous!" A moment later they heard a roar and jumped in shock as in the sky was a black called dragon so dark it looked like a moving shadow.

it land on it's four legs spreading it's bat like wing , swinging it's long thin spike covered tail and looking at them with a face that looked like a paint black goat skull with purple light for eyes, it was so large it could step on full chomp and hold it down just fine with one of it's claws.

The Dragon looked around as he said, "JACKAL I KNOW YOUR HERE I CAN SMELL YOUR SOUL!" It then breathed out fire blacker then the night as everyone jumped.

Max jumped and knocked Zoe out of the way of the fire as he said, "ZOE LOOK OUT!" when he pushed her out of the way, he became in the way the fire hit his left leg and he screamed.

He looked down the part of his leg hit by the fire was now covered in black fur the foot a mix between a jackal paw and a human foot and his eyes widen In shock and Zoe's eyes widen.

the dragon looked to him and laughed saying, "And I finally found the last little Jackal! Join your fellow spawns of Anubis in my belly and I will make sure the ones you love's death are quick and mostly painless!"

Max's eyes widen as the dragon moved his claw to be above Zoe, Max tried to stand but kept tripping on his currently mix matched feet.

The dragon looked to the shaking Zoe said, "He got burned to save you! You most be important to him! I'll kill you first!" he then brought his claw down only for Max to scream" NO!" he then held out his left hand and what looked like a ghostly jackal flow form his hand and hit the dragon.

the jackal bite the dragon's neck before exploding in to lighting knocking it back making it fall flat on his back as he roared in rage, "of course if destroying the rest empowers the last one, the same would apply to a demigod." He rolled over holding were his neck made his chest as his tail curled grabbing Spike and Aki in a part with out the spikes. "I guess I'll need to do this the Classic bullshit way to make sure you are weakened enough for me to slay pitty I hoped to just get this over with at long last!"

He then slashed the air with a wing opening a portal as he said, "Come follow me to my old jail cell to the soul of Anubis! Once kill you I will be able to claim the power over the force of life and death! And then everything will die with a snap of my claws!" the injured dragon then flow off.

Zoe then ran over to Max and held him, "Max" she held him close as Max's eyes widen staring at his leg in shock but Zoe wasn't, "it doesn't matter your still the guy who saved me all those times and the guy I love!"

Meena came over and saw him and said, "what she said goes double for me.. and it also goes for zoe..Now probably wasn't the time to share that was it?"

Zoe's eye twitched as she said, "No it wasn't!... We'll come back to that later right now my Max can't even walk!" that is when she notice he was gone.

Max was crawling over to a patch of the dragons black fire and Zoe's eyes widen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Max point to his leg, "this happened because the fire touched me and I can't stand like this so!" he then throw himself into the fire making Zoe scream.

but a moment later he walked back out now an anthropomorphic jackal, a jackal like head, with purple eyes black fur all over him a tail clawed hands with paw pads. He was dressed in just the remain of his pants.

Max looked at himself in shock before sighing but his eyes widen as a tearful Zoe hugged him, "Love is blind Max!" She then kissed him making Max hold her tight as he cried.

Meena then coughed to clear it up, "Ok there is a portal in the shy and you heard the tablet no other jackal beat the thing Alone! You need help you need a team you need to D-team!" she said happily holding out her D-team badge.

Zoe blinked and put her hands on her hips as she looked to her, "How are we going to do it with out Dinosaurs?"

Max then sighed sadly as he said, "We don't! I need to distract the dragon while one of you grabs the Gem and uses it to finish off the dragon!"

Meena then snapped her fingers and said, "Ok now as for getting up there Max you did something magical care to try again!"

the Jackal sighed and closed his eyes and held out a hand it glow yellow before what looked like stairs made of bone came out of the ground leading to the portal.

Zoe shivered and jumped back, "Can you try for something less creepy please?"

Max then sighed and said, "… no I can not!"

Meena was already half way up it, "COME ON WE HAVE TO GO SAVE THE WORLD FORM A MAGICAL GEM FALLING IN THE WRONG HANDS I KNOW YOU TWO DID IT BEFORE BUT I HAVEN'T!"

To be continued.


	2. six deadly traps part one

The dragon was in his dungeon having put Spike and Aki in a case hanging from the roof as he looked to the gem holding the power of Anubis he reached for it only for his claw to stop unable to grab it, "Soon soon it'll be mine! Once I kill your son ending the Jackal seven officially I will truly be free and Anubis power will be mine then the world will die!"

Aki was in the cage looking at the dragon, "Why? Why are you doing this why do you want to end all life!?" she yelled.

the dragon blinked looking at her and said, "… most of the parents just faint of start chanting it's all a nightmare so no one has really asked me before. Well I suppose you have a right to know why I most kill your son then you so listen up I won't say it again!"

the beast held out it's claws showing a man in the ancient past chanting, "this man my creator hate the gods just sitting on their golden thrones while pain dieses and war filled the world. He hate them viewing them as beings to full of themselves to do there jobs, How could a god of love allow hate to be. How could a god of knowledge allow knowledge to only belong to the rich or lucky. How could the god of life allow life to end another life. Grant gods of war did there jobs but that was about it!"

The monster then changed the image to the man slowly dying as the dragon took form, "So with his last breath he cursed the gods he cursed the world to end and through his hate that the gods allowed I was born. I acted upon his last breath what made me I slayed the gods of his people then continued slaying gods. Then I found something horrible so long as there are people they will believe and hope in powers greater to look after them birthing new gods form there collective power. I was mad to end gods. Only way to end gods are to end all things smart enough to hope. To end the gods for good to complete the reason I was made I most end everything it's nothing personal I'm just like one of your automated machines following my program."

the images then stopped as he turned away, " after I complete my mission I will be gone as well as I die when it's done so trust me I hate this as much as you, but I have no choice! I am a slave to the will of my maker."

The dragon then laughed as he said, "I sense the jackal! Let's see how far he gets to my lair!" He said as he waved a claw showing the images but not the sounds of Max Zoe and Meena.

Meanwhile with the three of them.

They were being careful were they stepped in this mass grave or at least it looked like one sense it was floored by skulls.

Zoe was watching her step in horror as she shaked and shivered, "this is horrifying!"

Meena adjust her hair as she looked around and said, "yes in a creepy layer and look a skull that looks like a jackals showing that one of Max's spiritual siblings didn't make it pass this part!" She said pointing to it before covering her mouth.

the jackal looked at her with a growl and Meena held up her hands and said, "Sorry just in shock is all, Mr. sexy beast man!" she covered her mouth in shock as she turned red.

Zoe grabbed Max's arm jealously, " He is mine! Flattered in all honesty but not sharing!"

Max's ears twitched as he looked at them and gave the shu sigh with his right index finger, they didn't seem to notice but he looked to the ground.

The skulls were moving and clicking as a blob formed and he grabbed both girls mouths covering them to stop there talk as the blob fell back into the ground.

Zoe removed his paw and said, "WHY ARE YOU…"" she stopped mid yell to cover her mouth when the floor of skulls reformed into what looked like a parody of a three finger hand and reached for her till she shut up.

the pink hair girl got it and gave Max a hug and a kiss to say sorry with out a word as they continued.

Meena blinked as she watched the hand return to floor as she walked carefully before one of the skulls rolled below her feet and she fell stopping her fall with her hands but she soon yelled in pain as she jumped up holding her bleeding right hand. She then bite her lip as the hand reformed and grabbed her making her struggle as it squeezed to try and force her to scream but she bit her lip making it slowly fall apart.

Max looked on in horror with zoe but he yelled out, "HAY UGLY OVER HERE!" The hand let Meena go she land on her feet as it grabbed Max who bite his lower lip closed as his growled in pain form the crushing.

The Jackal man struggled to free himself as he looked to his paw like hand and closed his eyes and focused trying to use magic again like he did with the stairs in a moment a ghostly image of chomp appeared behind the hand and charged smashing it setting him free.

Max held his side as he leaned on the wall Zoe ran over clearly about to say something so Max used the hand holding his side to cover her mouth to stop the ground form attacking them again.

Meena was bandaging her hand using a piece of her pants she ripped off before she walked over to Max and took him by one arm putting said arm over head.

Zoe copied on the other side as they all three carefully walked along till the ground was no longer skulls and the skulls were out of sight.

As soon as it was done Max yelled out, "OUCH!" it echod all the way to the end to the dragons ears.

the dragon laughed as he said, "Made it through trap one five more then me! Let's see how far he makes it before dying."

Back with them.

Max was on the ground holding his left side growling his hand holding it glowing making the pain die down.

Zoe was by his side hugging him sadly as she said, "You brave brave soul!" she said crying.

Meena looked to her hand, "he was about to bite his tongue and hold in that pain and I screamed form a cut?! THIS IS MY FAULT IF I WAS JUST STRONGER!" she said as she cried looking at her bandaged hand.

Max Stood up as he said, "Meena you're a princess you aren't use to struggle sad to say. But if you feel bad make it up by helping me save my parents and stop this thing!"

Zoe then took a moment to address the elephant in the room, "how? Sure Max you have magic but it's not like you can control it! I mean I'm sure that ghost chomp and I'm just going to guess healing spell were mistakes. And plus this thing beat six others of you!"

Meena then snapped her fingers, "the story said the others faced it alone he isn't Max can just distract the dragon while we grab the Gem that's how we'll do it team work!" she said as they walked before coming to a second jackal skull.

the gate was a large skull and it said, "Answer the question or be aged to dust. What lives but not truly, what is sees all life around but cries as it cast there end?"

Zoe and Meena blinked in shock confused by it.

Max looked to his shadow casting over the other jackal skull against dead shadow of Anubis Max looked to his paw like hands and sighed and said, "Me the shadow of the death god Anubis!"

the skull then said, "correct!" it then split down the middle opening up as Max walked along.

Zoe and Meena just stood stunned before following him as Meena looked to him and said, "did he just…?"

the pink hair girl nodded and said, "yes he did.. he beat a trap that you need to think your way out of. I am Scared and amazed My boyfriend is thinking! I never though the day would come!"

To be continued.


	3. six deadly traps part two

In the next part the Two girls and the Jackal were walking around what looked like a maze.

Meena gasped as she point to a passage way closing as a wall raised and another lowered.

Zoe blinked as she yelled, "HOW THE HELL CAN WE MAKE IT THROUHG A TRICK MAZE!" she yelled with fire in her eyes.

Max rubbed his chin as he said, "you are right Zoe it is a trick! A trick question and how does one solve those?" he said with a smirk.

Zoe blinked in confusion still not use to this cunning side of Max it being a lot more strange then the fur as she blinked, "… I don't know!"

Meena smirked as she held up her left index finger, "I do I am a lonely princess locked in my room all day all I do is study and look at trick questions. Most of them have the answer hidden within them you just need to look at it from another angle!"

Max nodded as he raised a paw as the walls rearranged around them but not separating them, " yes look they aren't rearranging were we are standing and if it's add random then sooner or later they'll arrange were we see the exit and just have to run fast." He said as if it was simple.

the pink haired girl put her hands on her hips as she said, "So you are saying we just sit around bored till we see the exit sight? That is…" she then turned to see the door they entered through appear in there line of sight showing if start could be seen form here thanks to the rearranging the exit could be seen sooner or later too Max was right. "…. Right… and I can't believe it!"

Meena then held her hands together and said, "Now that we have that out of the way how do we know we won't starve to death before we see the exit there is no way to know how long it will take."

the dragon was watching as he said, "and she is right doesn't matter if they know the trick of the trick maze, I can still win here if I am luckier then them."

Meanwhile back with our heroes.

our jackal had his paws at his side looking opposite form were they saw start and then he saw it a door there and he brought his paws together covering the walls and floor of that passage way in bones holding them in place, "NOW!"

the three then ran all the way to the door where Max brought his paws apart and the passage changed behind them as they walked into the forth level of the dungeon.

Once in they notice a bridge with a roof over it and Zoe went to take a step but jumped back as she yelled out, "SNAKES!"

Meena didn't see any and took a step she screamed and jumped back, "MY NANNY!"

Max looked confused and took a step and saw everyone he had ever known laying dead before him even Zoe and Meena who he could also see at his side shaking in fear he held his head he got it. "IT'S NIGHT REAL IT'S AN ILLOUSIAN! I know it I see to my Right My zoe alive and well and in front of me her and her family's corpse! What is in front you isn't real! Look to your side while stepping forward!" he yelled as he took both girls hands and looked to Zoe!

the pink haired girl looked to Max while she shaked as Meena looked to the wall as all three took a step forward with out looking like it slowly.

both girls holding on to the jackal as they shaped and shivered.

Zoe nuzzled into his fur covered arm as she said, "Warm soft and friendly,! Not gross slimy and evil like a snake!"

Meena hold on to Max's other arm making the Jackal turn red under his fur as she looked at him and Zoe, "Friends people who care about me, that treat me as a person. Not an evil bitch who treats me as an object and cares not for me like my Nanny."

Max looked to Zoe, "someone I know alive and well safe and sound at my side not gone because failed!" he said to him self as they all made it to the end of the bridge and the images vanished form in front of them.

the girls let go of Max.

Zoe then hugged Max happily as she said, "you make one hell of a security teady Max! best cuddle me when scared boyfriend ever!" She said as she happily nuzzled into his chest Making Max blush redder.

Meena point to the skull door to level five, opened it to see two jackal skulls as she said, "Come on we got to move on we are all most to the dragon."

Zoe and max walked in as the Jackal said, "and what happens when we make it there the dragon burns me, me to death as I have little control over this magic shit, and you two are left helpless."

Zoe put a finger to her chin as she said, "Come on you summoned a copy of chomp controlled bones you can hold it off while me and Meena get the Gem we can do this max just this level and six before then now what is this one's trick!"

She said as they walked through a hall but they didn't seem to get any closer.

Max stopped both of them and said, "it's like one of those endless hall ways dreams now how do we beat those and what to they mean."

Meena held her chin with her left hand while holding her left elbow with her right, "it means you feel forever trapped unable to leave I know I felt that way till you guys helped me become free even if it was for a day the endless hall way dream end after that with you guys help."

Max nodded as he put his hands on the girls back and said, " yes with a helpful push!" he then pushed them forward.

Both girls looked like they where going to fall so they held out there arms and there fall stopped then as they where now leaning on the door that seemed miles away moments ago and they turned back to see max miles behind them.

Meena and Zoe looked to eachother and held out there left hands and yelled out, "MAX TAKE OUR HANDS!"

Max then ran and jumped forward and in a moment his hands were in Meena and Zoe's at the end of the hallway.

the three smiled as they opened the door to the six level together and entered.

Zoe had her hands on her hips as she walked down the stairs they found with them as she said, "I am not use to this hole you being Clever thing Max it's a lot stranger then the fur you look so cute in!" she said happily.

Max rolled his eyes at the comment as scratched his left shoulder, "you have no idea how itchy this shit is!"

they then passed a jackal skull as they walked down the stairs they where making progress but there was just so many and it was getting hotter the deeper they go.

Zoe stopped for a moment as she said, "Wait I think I see the trick you get to tired to fight or run by time you make it to the end of this so you die!" She said tried and fanning herseld.

Meena fanned herself and looked to Max who had fallen down to his hands and knees as she said, "And if it's bad for us Mr full body fur coat is being cooked alive! Wait!" she looked to the wall to see a shield and she put Max on it and pushed making him rapidly slide down the stairs.

Zoe smiled as she walked up to grab a shield something Meena copied, "and that's the way around it slide now walk!" they all then got on the shields and pushed off sliding down.

before long they crashed into Max at the door to the dragons room all of their eyes span as they leaned against the wall on their hind sides dizzy.

Zoe then said, "Let's take a moment before going face the boss!"

Meanwhile the dragon was watching, "and I can't open the door to face them so they find the second trick and made it farther then any have before.. doesn't matter I can still kill them! I just wish I knew what they where saying.

to be continued.


	4. to slay the dragon

Max walked in to the next door and right away raised his hands raising a wall of bone to block fire.

The dragon laughed as he stood the cage with his parents behind him, "You made it farther then your spiritual siblings did boy! Take pride in that" He then slammed the ground making the ground shake making max fall over along with the wall.

the dragon fired off a fireball and Max rolled to his right.

Meanwhile Meena and Zoe where sneaking around behind pillars.

both girls running to hide behind the next one as they looked at the gem then to Max struggling.

Zoe held her heart and looked nervous but Meena put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "focus on our task, if we don't get the Gem the world is doomed and all of this was for nothing!"

Zoe nodded as she whispered, "come back to me Max!" As she and Meena ran to the next pillar.

Max held his clawed hands out and made what looked like at-rex skeleton to charge at the dragon.

Only for the beast to knock it away with a back hand strike form it's left claw, "you are doing better all that knowledge form besting the traps has payed off but you will fall I have more skill in the use of magic and I've killed jackals before you are nothing special!" he said as he breathed fire.

Max crossed his arms making a tube of bone appear and the fire went in one side and back out the other at the dragon.

The dragon used it' swing as a shield as he said, "… ok your more clever then the rest as not one of them did that shit! So I will have to kill you with out Fire!" it charged with a roar.

Max ducked and rolled under it and in his left hand what looked like a bone spike appeared and he held it as a sword slashing it's under bell as the dragon screamed before flapping it's wings to take to the air.

the beast held it's cut orange blood spilling form it as he looked to Max, "…. You made me Bleed! I owe you an apology I went into this thinking you where just another jackal but no you are the final one, the final boss, the final challenge I should have known you would be stronger and more cunning then the other six! Lets see can't be on the ground and can't use fire!"

the dragon laughed before he flapped his wings harder sending out storm force winds that blow Max to the wall making him hit it with his back with a painful groan.

Meanwhile

Zoe was looking back nervously as she helped Meena up, "get it quickly!" she said she wasn't whispering with allowed the dragon to hear them.

The dragon turned eyes widen as Meena grabbed the ledge and pulled her self up and with a jump grabbed the gem and held it out but nothing happened.

The dragon clapped it's claws as he said, "oh well played but too bad you didn't know one thing the Gem only works for those who already have magic within them! You two are magicless so it's a useless piece of jewelry to the both of you but you got it! Good for you but I'm not going to allow you to get it to the jackal!"

Max got up cracking his back as he closed he clapped his hands and a bone bat grabbed the gem and it flow grene light filling it's wings as it flow towards the cage as Max said, "My mother gave me life the same blood that flows in me is in her if I have magic in me she most have some."

the dragon's eyes widen as he roared and flow after it only to be stopped and he looked down to see a bone rope around his left leg it breath fire in rage.

the bat made it to Aki and dropped the Gem into her hand and it glow.

the dragon yelled, "NO NO NO! I WON'T LOSE TO THREE MORTAL WOMEN!"

Aki held out the Gem as she glow with light she became an anthro Jackal like her son dressed in a note x shaped top with a golden rim around her neck and stomach that held it on, an ankle length sideless white skirt with a golden belt and golden wrist and bisect bands.

the power of Anubis was her's and as the Gem vanished she clapped her hands and in a moment a wave of light was sent out.

as the light hit the dragon he became to turn to dust as he gasped and said, "How can I lose to three human women!?"

Max smiled as he said, "you lost to team work the one thing the other six didn't think to use!"

The dragon yelled as he was now but dust in the wind and the room changed to what looked like an Egyptian palace the Taylor parents freed.

Zoe ran up to and hugged Max and said, "I guess this is what this place use to be the realm of the gods" she smiled as she kissed Max not caring about his change.

Spike then grabbed aki and pulled her into a kiss like wise not caring about his true loves changed outside as he still loved the soul in side.

Meena blinked as she said, "great even in a heaven I am a fifth wheel." She then walked into a corner faced it and sat down holding her knees as she said, "I am forever alone!"

Max then broke his kiss with Zoe and said, "not to cut the happiness down but what are we to do now it's not like me and my mom can fit in on earth."

Zoe rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "We are in what is basically heaven why not just stay? I'm sure with some more practice with magic you two could even make me and Spike jackals too."

Meena got up and put her hands on her hip, "Ok so I'm faced with choosing my life in a gilded cage and being forced into marrying a strange so a man can boss me and my country around, or staying in heaven as what would be a nanny for future jackal babies… Nanny it is!"

Zoe turned red at the image.

A few weeks later.

Spike was now a jackal looking like a taller version of his son, and Zoe was now a jackal herself looking like Zoe but keeping her pink hair.

Meena rolled her eyes looking at herself as she said, "more of a not fit in around her! Oh well I'm sure in a few years it will be better."

what had to be at least a thousand years later.

Meena was dressed in the same outfit as Zoe and Aki now an adult despite being over a thousand she still looked twenty her aging having stopped like everyone else here.

That is when a jackal walked in looking like Max but with a stripe of Pink in his hair as he came and took her hand and said, "Meena?"

Meena looked at him, "oh hi Zack has your mother gone in to labor for your sister?"

the newly named jackal rolled his eyes, "No, my mother and father are still excited for there second pup though, I want to talk to you about something?"

Meena was going to ask but the Jackal kissed her and her eyes widen as she turned red before he broke it and said, "Wait wait! Now that you are all grown up your asking out your old baby sister! I would say date someone your own age but new versions of the Egyptian myths just start showing up so everyone is either older or younger then you… and… OH FUCK IT I AM SICK OF BEING SINGLE!"

the former princess then grabbed the jackal's face and kissed him deeply!"

A few years later in the mortal world.

Rex was walking around in the future sighing, "Max Zoe I thought I could get closure by looking you guys up but you vanished what happened to you?" he asked as he looked to the sky not knowing he was going to get an answer real soon.

To be continued.


	5. What a short come back

Rex was in the future looking at object in a museum case.

He sighed as he looked at a fossil and said, "…. I saw this thing with Max and Zoe!" he sound sad.

That is when he heard yelling and screams and he turned to see what looked like a large black dragon with a goat skull head.

Rex's eyes widen as he pulled out ace card and the dragon looked at it's self and said, "I have no idea how I avoid that spell! Or did I avoid it but simple reform form collect hate over the new gods… let me sniff it out!" he then sniffed and said, "yeah there is enough hate direct at the new gods for me to come back!"

The Blonde boy's eyes widen in shock, "Ok not one of Seth or Doctor Z's nutty monsters so what are you!" he then dino slashed and armored up Ace.

As the dinosaur charged the dragon just flicked it on the forehead making it turn into a card, "What are you blind boy! I am a mother fucking dragon! I mean got dam you most be a special kind of stupid if you don't know a fuck dam dragon when you see one! I mean got dam! Has humanity gotten stupider sense I that jackal made his mom the new Anubis and was destroyed in a wave of holly light? … Dam that sound stupid but it's true!" he then breath fire all over the place as he ran around.

Meanwhile in the new realm of the gods.

Watching was the adult Zoe who was holding on to Max's arms as she said, "It's Rex he's in trouble and how did that thing happen!"

Max rolled his eyes as he said, "you heard the dragon come to the conclusion collect hate of us brought it back to life. The only ones who hate us who are alive are the alpha gang darling."

Zoe put her hands on her hips, "So it's all the old lady's fault!"

the adult jackal man crossed his arms and said, "Dear you are almost a thousand, you are way older then Ursula you can't be calling someone younger then you an old lady!"

the pink hair mother Jackal growled as she said, "But I stopped aging at twenty! That doesn't count! I will never look like an old lady!"

At that point a little girl Anthro jackal no older then red walked up in a white dress with pink hair and a brown stripe and she yawned, "Mom dad what's going on?" she then looked at the orb her parents were watching to see Rex and her eyes turned into hearts, " he is so cute!" She had hearts around her head and her tail was wagging.

Max blinked before saying. "… Going to have to kill Rex now! Going to have to kill my former best friend as my daughter is crushing on me!"

Spike's voice called out, "I NEVER LIKED HIM ANYWAY!"

Ak's voice yelled out," MARCY IS ALLOWED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON A BOY WHO'S HER AGE AFTER ALL ONLY REASON YOU TWO WERE EVER CHILDHOOD FRIENDS IS HIS PARENTS MESSED AROUND WITH FORCE MAN NEVER SHOULD!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and said, "Can we all Focus on the fact the dragon is back!" she said pointing at the orb.

In the museum the dragon was walking around looking around, "there has to be an Egyptology second somewhere, I mean come on! I mean I get it dinosaurs bring the kids in! but still it can't all be fuck dam dinosaurs." He then saw a skeleton that looked like ace and he chuckled," hit you harder than I thought I did!"

He then kept walking when alphadroid jumped out tackling him and he just shock them off as he asked, "what is a group of toy solider going to do!?"

He heard a gulp and turned to see a scared Doctor Z as he said, "there has to be a way to explain you with science!"

the dragon rolled his eyes, "dude I am a dragon born of hate of the gods there ain't no Science involved in that!" he then breath fire on the robots melting them as he said, " Now if you don't mind I need to find some Shit!"

the dragon then came to a sigh and said, "ok so Egyptian stuff is up stairs great going to have to brake a wall fly up and brake another wall as there is no way I'm fitting in the stair case of the lift! Fuck!" He then charged at a wall and smashed through it.

Meanwhile back in the realm of the gods.

Zoe was rubbing her chin as she said, "come on what can we do what can we do?"

Max crossed his arms and said, "Nothing really darling there is rolls unless someone prays for help to or bye a jackal statue we can't get involved till the dragon comes to our door step!"

Aki walked in and said, "And people are mad about gods being lazy we aren't allow to do shit! Unless asked!"

Spike was leaning against a wall and said, "I know right?"

Meena who was now an anthro jackal and adjusting her hair as she held on to Zack's arm and said, "Well now one of the Alpha gang be next to jackal statue maybe if they get scared of the dragon they'll scream for help!"

meanwhile Ed was looking at jackal statues when a wall broke down and a dragon roared at him and he yelled, "HELP FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD HELP ME!"

Watching Max said, ".. that's close enough!"

In back with Ed his eyes widen as a portal opened up and Max who looked just like the Statue of Anubis behind him walked out making Ed's eyes widen as the jackal said, "hello Ed by asking for help by a jackal statue you get so! As a god of death I can tell you this is not your time! After all your fated to die on the same day you where born!"

Ed then fainted.

Zoe came out of the portal as did Marcy, as she looked at the dragon and said, "gee has it been a long time!"

the dragon looked at the mand sniffed, "Oh the jackal, his mate and oh look an offspring, ….. This isn't going to end well for me is it!"

Max and Zoe held out there hands making them Glow Green and yellow as did the dragon who roared in pain as his body aged and withered as the couple spoke at once, "why no it is not! you were defeated the Alpha gangs remaining dislike for us may have brought you back but by our hand you will fall! Before we only had one magic user with only a day of using it! We have a thousand years together and the full use of the power of Anubis that we now share thanks to our bonds of marriage! Now die once more dragon!"

Soon the dragon was nothing but Bones that soon became stone.

Marcy then kicked it making him fall apart, "oops I knocked over the fossil!" she said happily and giggling then she saw the wide eyed Rex and tackled him and yelled, "MINE!"

Max then said, "And like that he lose five years of life!" he said angry."

Zoe then hit him on the back of the head and said, "Max your mom is right Marcy is entitled to a crush! Let your daughter be a little girl DAM IT!"

Rex looked form the jackal man just called Rex then the pink haired jackal women who was just hit him and told him what to do, "Max Zoe?"

Max rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Oh gee you figure it out! We will explain but first as a parent I most say this! Brake my daughter's heart and you will be come the first human fossil got it!?" he said pointing to the dragons remains ."

Rex nodded shared and confused as the jackal girl cuddled him like a happy puppy.

to be continued.


	6. What a shock!

In the ancients house Max sat on a couch arms crossed as the two tiem machine makers looked scared confused and nervous.

Rex was running Marcy chasing him as he said, "YOUR DAD IS GOING OT KILL ME!"

Marcy tackled him and cuddle "I am a goddess of death that is no problem you'll still me mine for ever!" hearts came around her and Rex's eyes widen as he said, "…. I am doomed no matter what I do!? Max… control your daughter?"

Max rolled his eyes and said, "No I think this is cute!" he said with a smirk.

Rex cried and said, "But we use to be friends!"

At that point Zoe walked in arms crossed and looking at Dr. Ancient and asked, "Why can't I find anything on my parents and sister? Why can't I find out what happened to them when they died? Where are there graves? There should be records! Birth! Death! Marriage! Burial! Maybe a birth certificate for my sisters kids or if my parents had another but there is nothing on them like they where never born!? WHY!?" she said growling.

the doctor held his hands up and said, "We don't know! May be after all this time the house of record decide to empty out records."

His wife said, "now now dear we both know they won't do that, and Rex asked the same thing about Max and Zoe and now we know why so if one unexplainable event happened why couldn't another happen?"

Zoe Blinked before she heard her husband making a thinking sound as he got up and said, "No then what brought the dragon back is enough hate! Now Ed and zander don't hate us!"

Zander walked in nodding and saying "yeah you thought we were bad guys and thought getting our dinosaur cards were the right thing! If you had known we need them and the stones to get home thinks would have been different you probably even would have helped us keep Dr. Z form going mad scientist making us into the bad guys for real! We can't hate you…. Well my sister hates Zoe!"

Zoe crossed her arms and said, "And I hate that old lady too!" she said happily.

Ursula came up and yelled, "OLD LADY YOU ARE THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD FURRY BITCH!"

The Jackal goddess flipped her hair and smirked, "I have eternal youth! I stopped aging after Twenty! I will always be young ad beautiful while you age into an old hag! And even if I get stress lines or wrinkles for my kids the fur hides them so I don't' even have to worry about aging form stress! This is how I will be for ever while you become shriveled old and alone!"

Ursula then turned around sat down in a corner and held her knees to her chest crying as she said, "I fucking hate you, you literal bitch!"

Max rolled his eyes and added, "As much as I love a good cat fight let's get back on topic we originally thought it was hate of us that brought the dragon back, it still probably is but it isn't who we thought. What's to have stopped your parents form finding out what happened and say hating me for taking you away?"

Zoe want to yell but she stopped and thought about all those times her sister, dad and mom said they would hate everyone she dated or married with all there heart for taking her away form them back when she was a little girl.. and all the times after she started dating max they would turn on him and she thought they where just being protective, and all the other what she thought about jokes about them still disliking anyone she would be in a relationship with, "when I was a kid I thought they where joking… adult hood is realizing they probably weren't and my family was overly attached to me but why?"

Max hummed as he asked, "time machine makers can you still find records of me and zoe before we became this?"

They nodded Max smirked and said, "then let's do a search on my wife's history I have an idea we may find something if we look for something strange."

they all nodded and head to a lab.

Doctor ancient pulled out Zoe's birth certificate and he blinked, "…. Dam the dog man is right!" he said pointing to the multiple birth second marked, "First twin!"

Zoe blinked as her eyes widen and her jaw dropped and she said, "Say what?"

Marcy who was holding on to Rex's arm gasped and said, "I have a second aunt or an uncle!"

Max then nodded and said, "And now let's find our missing Twin shall we? Same dates multiple births second twin and last name drake!"

the doctor did it and one came up and he said it, "Adam Drake male and yep second twin!" he said in shock.

Zoe blinked as she crossed her arms and said, "Ok! Why the hell wasn't I told about him or even know him!? What did they give him up! Did they have twin and keep the girl!?"

the doctor searched and sighed, "No it's more sad Adam drake has a death certificate only a month later " he sighed sadly.

Zoe's eyes widen as a tear fell she got it now, "My twin brother died as an infant…. That's why they were so attached …. I am the survivor"

everyone was quit before Max nodded and said, " yes… sadly.. now instead of looking for records I say it's time to visit your child hood home darling!" Max held out his hand opening a portal," As long as we don't' return to the god realm we can stay and use our powers!"

Zoe nodded and stepped through the portal with Max stepping into her dust covered old abandoned child hood home the only picture hanging were of Zoe.

Zoe dust one off they ripped all the other people out of it to only show her"….. ok my family being insane bastards that brought that beast back to life starting to look really really likely honey!"

Max nodded as he sighed form her to follow him upstairs once there Max walked in to Reese room and he picked up an old dust covered book dusting it off.

Zoe walked to her side, "My sister's journal…. I hate the fact I most be on team read it!"

Max opened it and found the date they left for the dig that lead to the fight with the dragon, "Ok her fearing for your safety!" he turned and said, "insane worrying and fear of your death, cursing me out blaming me, … that is a very graphic way she wrote on how she wishes to kill me section… oh look there are ten more."

Zoe's eyes widen as she read them and said, "Fuck my sister is an insane bitch!"

The jackal male nodded as he turned and said, "Oh here strange dreams about a dragon you Meena and a jackal, everyone having it, and a lady jackal claiming to be … you telling them good bye…" he looked to his wife.

Zoe sighed and said, "I wished them goodbye I thought it would help them move on and go about living happily, if I had known they where all insane over my safety and staying with them because my twin brother died as a baby I wouldn't have done it!" she said sadly.

Max then read it, " crazy worshiping of the dragon cult, cult cult crazy, cult cult cult, cult cult, more cult, she becomes leader of the cult your parents start after your parents offer themselves up as a blood sacrifice to the dragon.. fuck! We found it but here is the last thing she wrote."

Zoe read it and said, "to my darling sister taken form me by a jackal, I shall reclaim your humanity and erase all trace of your bond with that mistake you dare call husband!" Zoe blinked and opened a portal and stepped through.

Zoe pulled Marcy away form Rex making her cry as she opened a portal and said, "Ok my family are the bad guy I am taking my baby girl back to the god realm where it's not insane! When my husband handles this prey to us and I'll be back with her!"

She then jumped through.

Rex rubbed his score arm, "… I can finally feel my arm again!"

Back in the former drake house.

Max opened his own portal heading to an address in the book as he stepped into an empty warehouse he said, "I sense a soul that should have long been at rest! I know it's you Reese! Zoe grow up she lived she loved she was happy how is that not enough!"

A voice belonging to Reese said, "she wasn't with us! She wasn't human! She wasn't mortal!" she said as her ghostly form in a chain covered white kimono appeared.

Max crossed his arms as he watched Reese long unkept hair hide most of her face only showing her mouth and he chuckled, "A ghost vs a death god this will not end well for you!"

Meanwhile in the realm of the gods.

Marcy was crying and banging her head on the wall.

Zoe rolled her eyes as she walked to a torch and held her hands out making it light up Pink as she said, "Torch of the after life hear my voice and bring temporary life to the one I seek, My twin brother Adam Drake!"

a voice that sound like a child version of her father said, "… sister… I can speak… Gee this is more life then I got before… it's so unfair." The voice sounding sad.

Zoe sighed as she cried and said, "…. Yeah and said unfairness is why our family became the bad guys… Adam I am a goddess of death I can open the door early to let in or I can open it up to let out for a while ! By my hand and bond with my husband the new Anubis may this flame take form and shape! Give this soul I speak with new life and a new body for a day let Adam Drake Live!" she said saldy.

In a moment the fire turned into a human body. The skin a hot pink the hair a darkper pink the eyes solid glowing pink, he was male in a light pink suit and tie he was an adult.

the guy looked at himself before he put a hand on Zoe's face and Adam's voice said, "I can move around and remember, … I can be with my family for a day" he teared up before hugging his sister.

his sister hugged back as she said, "Now come on let's go save our family's souls!"

to be continued.


	7. Time to rest

In the ware house Reese screamed in rage as her ghost moved her arms filling the room with green fire and burning skeleton appeared.

Max crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers making the flames and bags of bone vanish as Reese was forced to the ground and he kneeled beside her as he said, "I am not going to give a speech about how it's not to late to go to the good place it is impossible for you at this point! Your soul can't be saved but at the very least I can make it so you move on as your self!"

Reese just screamed in rage before Max covered her mouth, "Zoe may not have been part of your life but she was happy she even told you that! That should have been enough! It should have been enough for you to get closure and move on and live your life happily with joy happily waiting to reunite with everyone so you could talk about how happy your lives were together but that is gone now! You through it away!"

Reese's ghost cried as max let go of her mouth, "She was my baby sister.. I need to keep herself but …. You did it…. You where always doing it…. The dinosaurs the time travel even after that …. You where doing mine and my parents jobs for us… That's why I came to hate you… you did what I was suppose to do!" she sounded sad.

Max sat down on the floor and rolled his eyes, "She didn't need to be kept safe she took care of and protect herself all those adventures we stood side by side as equals and that's why I love her! She can take care of herself she did not need a protector, she need love and her family. You chose to be what she did not need that is where you went wrong!"

Reese was about to say something but a voice said, "he is right sis!"

Reese then looked to see Adam who adjust his tie and he said, "My twin Zoe brought me back for a day because I was need!"

The gone to young drake then said, "I watched it all brother in law here is right Zoe my twin sister didn't need to be protect she could take care of herself and she got to live enough for both of us! She didn't need a guardian angel she need support cheering and love. She need family for the rare times she did fall, but as you tried to stop her form failing you messed up. Max he was there when she did fall and helped her as she helped him when he fell That's family. That's love. That's what she need Big sister!"

Reese ghost cried as she covered her face slowly fading, "… how can the guy who never lived and the idiot know it and see it but I couldn't… She didn't need to be stopped or held on to, She need to be let go of and only be helped when she need or asked for it…I really messed up…my parents really messed up…. Now all that is left is fire…" She said as her eyes saw only flames as she fade away form earth.

Max got up and walked over to Adam and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I am sorry the door form death to life can't be opened for longer!" he said sadly.

the twin hugged his brother in law and said, "don't worry one day is enough! Sure I am lonely as my family are …. In side the flaming river if you will, but I will happily watch over the family I still have. I mean I know I don't have to and it's unneed but unlike my family I am not doing it as a I believe you need to protect her form life, but because I want to see how her life unfolds."

the Dead Twin let go as he saw himself fading, "well I guess this is good bye nice formally meeting you Max my brother in law! If my family didn't go crazy because I didn't make it they would have agreed you always been there for Zoe so your perfect for her!" he was then gone.

Max then opened a portal and said, "Zoe Marcy is over!"

the two then hopped out of the portal.

Marcy was happily cheering, "Now take me to Rex!"

Zoe hugged her husband and kissed him before saying, "thank you Max I know they can't rest in peace but.. at least they are at rest."

Later on Rex was walking when what looked like a younger Zoe in marcy's outfit tackled him and spoke with Marcy's voice, "I figured out this spell that will make me look human so we can go on a date Rex!"

Rex's eyes widen and Max walked up holding a skull in his hand and he said, "if you brake my daughter's heart" he then crushed the skull in his hand.

Rex gave a panicked nodded and said, "ok has she ever Seen a movie?"

Marcy looked confused and Rex got up and pulled her along, "Movie it is!"

that is when Zoe walked up crossing her arms as she said, "really? Overprotective parenting is what made this…"

Max then started laughing and holding his gut confusing Zoe as he said, "I wasn't parenting I was messing with my old friend don't' believe me look at the skull fragments it's plastic!"

the jackal lady picked up the fragment it bent and she said, "Oh… that's ok then! So this is how it ends we're married jackals gods of death been together longer then most people have been alive, parents of two and Rex is dating our daughter."

Max laughed again as he took his wife's hand and said, "No my darling this is how it begings!" he said as his tail wrapped around Zoe's

Zoe pulled Max closer and hugged him and happily said, "oh Max you silver tongued hound!" they then kissed again.

outside.

Ursula was crying as she said, "I should have said yes to marrying dr ownen at least then I wouldn't die alone!"

the end.


End file.
